


Burning Up

by shanachie



Series: 3 of a Kind [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polygamy, possibly inappropriate feelings (OMG they have FEELINGS!), they need to work things out, thieves and an assassin playing house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: After everything, the thieves and assassins know there’s no place like home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote these over the summer and I was going to wait until I’d finished the entire series to post it, but my life has been crazy since I started my new job so I decided to just flood the flist today with the eight I have finished. Once I get done with the others, I’ll add them. They don’t all come after the ones that are posted, but I’ll add them in where they go. Mucho, major thanks to angelskuuipo and dragonydreams for their beta skills and to angelskuuipo for coming through and titling ALL of the stories yesterday. She’s awesome! (Honestly both girls are beyond awesome!)

At home, Mick had a large oil drum for when he felt the need to set something on fire. Still, Sara had gotten accustomed to the click and flick of his lighter and treating it with the same blasé attitude Leonard did. Unless the object in question threatened to set their house on fire. It was rare that Mick set anything inside the house on fire nowadays, though, since all of them made time for him to indulge. It wasn't that he wasn't tempted, but having two lovers who saw his need as just a part of him rather than an issue had made a world of difference.

They'd been on the road for almost two weeks now though, enjoying the lazy road trip, and it had been almost three weeks since Mick had been able to do more than play with his lighter. Even Sara was able to see the signs in him and his restlessness was beginning to communicate to her and Leonard.

When they stopped at an overlook to stretch their legs, she took the opportunity when Mick stalked away to corner Leonard as he rummaged through one of his saddlebags. "I want to stop at the beach for a few hours tonight."

"I refuse to deal with sand in uncomfortable places," Leonard replied without looking up.

Sara looked at him blankly for a minute before connecting what he meant. "I'm talking about letting Mick build a bonfire, not having sex on the beach!"

Leonard turned, staring at her as he waited for her to consider what she wanted and what normally happened.

"Oh my god!" she yelped. "You two can control yourselves until we find a hotel!"

"Evidence would prove otherwise," Leonard informed her.

"Have you noticed Mick's beginning to get annoyed by little things?" she replied.

"And what do you think stopping at a beach will do?" Leonard questioned.

"Give Mick a place to burn and something to burn," Sara answered as the pyro in question rejoined them.

"Did someone say burn?" he asked, his voice deepening and sending shivers through his lovers when they saw the gleam in his eye.

"Beach trip?" Sara questioned, stepping into his embrace.

Mick hefted her up, cradling her ass in his large palms before kissing her hungrily. "I like the way you think, Blondie."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "I gather I'm out voted."

Sara tilted her head back; trusting Mick to hold her, and grabbing hold of Leonard to pull him close enough for a kiss of his own. Mick's hands flexing on her ass drew her attention away from Leonard.

Leonard leaned in and pressed his lips to Mick's, drawing a moan from Sara when they deepened the kiss. "As much as I'm enjoying this..." she broke into their kiss. "How about we head to the sand, let Mick burn some stuff, and then find a hotel to enjoy his enjoyment?"

"I can get behind that plan," Mick agreed.

"Put our Canary down," Leonard instructed. "There's a beach about fifteen miles up the coast."

Mick dropped Sara back down so she was standing on the ground. "Race ya."

They ran for their bikes, the three of them taking off in a roar of exhaust and kicked up dirt.

 

 

Sara took her helmet off, shaking out her hair as she waited for the boys to catch up. She'd made it to the cove Leonard had mentioned first, parking her bike near the lip of the cliff. She could see down into the beach and was glad to see enough driftwood that Mick would be able to build a good sized blaze.

Mick was already grinning when he removed his helmet, peering down over the cliff. He moved to stand next to Sara, his hand absentmindedly running up and down her back. She shivered when he touched a particularly sensitive spot, but realized that his mind wasn’t on her at the moment.

Leonard joined them, searching for a way down. “Did you think this through?”

“You suggested the location,” Sara pointed out.

“There’s a path,” Mick said. “Meet you down there.” He turned, heading down, clearly not caring if they followed or not.

Leonard held his hand out to Sara when their third was about halfway down. “He’s going to start without us,” he pointed out.

“There’s nothing but wood down there that he can burn.”

“And himself,” Leonard indicated.

“You said you trusted him,” Sara said as she took his hand. Her eyes flicked to Mick’s motorcycle. “And his gun is up here.”

“So how much trouble can he get in with a lighter and his matches? Is that what you’re saying?” Leonard asked as they began to move down the incline.

“You should know _exactly_ how much trouble he can get in.”

“Well, not as much as he could with the gun,” Leonard said.

Mick had created a decent sized pile of wood by the time they joined him and Sara dropped Leonard’s hand to help gather more wood. Mick flashed a smile at her as she dropped more sticks by his pile, but was careful not to add them to the actual stack. She’d learned to let Mick make his own burn piles after the first time when he’d re-arranged what she’d added three times until he was satisfied.

Meanwhile Leonard dragged a large log closer to where Mick was building the pile (having already dug a small pit) and settled down to watch. He was clearly not interested in assisting at all.

After a while, Mick stopped gathering material and began to arrange the fuel. Sara walked over towards Leonard, but instead of sitting next to him on the log, she straddled his legs and sat down on his lap. He braced her, making sure she didn’t fall backwards.

“Can you see him?” she asked.

“He hasn’t lit it yet,” Leonard answered.

Sara hummed in response. Wrapping her arms around Leonard’s neck, she leaned in, teasing his lips with her own.

“Thought we weren’t…” Leonard started.

“Hey, no fair doing that while I’m distracted,” Mick’s voice broke into their kisses.

“Go light your fire,” Sara called over her shoulder. “You’ll get your kisses and more later.”

Mick’s rough laughter wrapped around them as they returned to what they had been doing. A minute later, the heat of the fire began warming her back. A hand stroked down her back and drew her attention back to Leonard.

The pyro joined them, straddling the log, as the bonfire caught full force. “I’m not sure which is hotter,” he rumbled.

Sara twisted, grabbing hold of the front of Mick’s shirt and hauling him closer to them. She laughed as the large man toppled over slightly, almost falling into them. Leonard braced them both, wrapping his hand around Mick’s neck and watching as his lovers’ mouths met, his hands connecting them.

Sara reached down, pressing her hand against the hard cock she could feel, not sure if Mick’s excitement was from the fire or the touches from her and Leonard. And honestly not caring. The pyro broke away from her mouth, breathing heavily and groaning low in his throat. “Thought you didn’t want this here,” he growled.

“No, Leonard didn’t,” Sara corrected. She grinned at him. “I’m not willing to have sex, but if you want something else…”

His brown eyes gleamed, reflecting the firelight. “Leonard?” he questioned.

“I’m not objecting,” the thief replied.

“But you aren’t agreeing either,” Mick said.

Leonard shifted position enough that he could kiss Mick instead of Sara. “I don’t want sand in uncomfortable places,” he admitted. “But I know you. Let Sara…”

Mick’s gaze shifted to Sara, who’d been watching the conversation silently. “Hand or mouth?” she asked. When Mick hesitated, she said, “Which do you _really_ want?”

“Mouth,” he answered. Even after all this time, he still didn’t always want to ask either of them for what he wanted when they were all together, but he’d gotten better, especially when prompted.

Sara smirked in response, slipping to her knees in the sand. Mick swung his leg around, spreading them slightly as she reached for him. Meanwhile Leonard moved so he was straddling the log. Slowly, Sara eased Mick’s zipper down, peeling his jeans to the side, drawing his hard cock out.

Leaning forward, she touched her tongue to the tip of his penis before slowly engulfing him in the heat of her mouth. Mick groaned, one hand grasping for something to hold. Leonard reached out, guiding the searching hand to his own thigh.

Leonard shifted as Mick grabbed his thigh, not because the other man was hurting him, but because he was distracted by watching Sara leisurely deep throat their lover.

As Sara continued to her attentions to Mick, her hands gripped his thighs, digging into the strong muscles there. The sand prevented him from getting enough leverage to thrust up into her mouth so Sara moved a hand up, carefully squeezing him to give him a bit more stimulation.

“Blondie,” Mick gasped as a warning.

Sara didn’t respond, except to increase her efforts. Never one to make a lot of noise, Mick instead tensed up as he came, filling Sara’s mouth and she swallowed, pulling back when he finished. Leonard leaned down, meeting Sara halfway and kissing her. Mick shifted between them.

“What happened to no sex on the beach?” Leonard asked when they broke apart.

Sara shrugged. “You said it, not me. And really, I just object to sand in uncomfortable place,” Sara said.

Mick chuckled, helping Sara up before reaching for his zipper. She moved his hands aside and tucked him in, doing up his pants for him. Mick’s hands went to her hips before sliding around to her ass and she leaned down to kiss him. A bare hand cupped one of her breasts through her leather vest and she moaned into the kiss before breaking away and pointing out to Leonard, “You’re the one that didn’t want sand everywhere.”

Leonard pulled his hand away. “You ready to go then?”

She grinned before tossing Mick’s words from earlier back at them, “Race ya.”

The boys watched as she ran nimbly up the path they’d carefully clambered down a while ago. “She does realize we need to put the fire out, right?” Leonard asked.

“Let her race ahead,” Mick said, standing up. “We can catch up.” When Leonard got to his own feet, the pyro pulled his longtime partner close, drawing him into a grateful kiss. He knew Leonard would understand what he was trying to say without words.

“Time to put your present out,” Leonard said when they broke apart. He glanced up towards the cliff to find Sara had stopped halfway up and was watching them.

Mick nodded, although he looked disappointed. Together they began to kick sand onto the fire, watching it slowly die. When they finished, they began to ascend the bluff, joining Sara who had waiting. She kissed each of them as they reached her. “When we find a hotel,” she said, “I think you two should fuck. I want a shower.”

“You don’t want to join us?” Leonard asked as they reached their motorcycles.

“Maybe after I shower,” she said, straddling her motorcycle. She kicked it to life. “Catch me if you can.”

Always happy to meet a challenge, the boys took off after her.


End file.
